Although a high pressure discharge lamp is widely used as a lamp with high luminance and high light output, a lighting device called a stabilizer, which is a kind of discharge lamp, is required for stable lighting. The lighting device mainly includes a copper-iron type consisting of an inductance and an electronic type using the switching control of an electronic circuit. In recent years, the electronic type has been increasingly speeded in view of power saving.